Jared from Subway
Jared from Subway is a pedophile act from JayGT: Ninefold. Background Jared Scott Fogle, also known as "the Subway Guy", is an American former spokesperson for Subway restaurants and convicted child molester. After his significant weight loss attributed to eating Subway sandwiches, Fogle was made a spokesperson for the company's advertising campaigns from 2000 to 2015. Fogle's tenure with Subway ended after he was investigated for paying for sex with minors and receiving child pornography in 2015. On August 19, 2015, he agreed to plead guilty in federal court to possessing child pornography and traveling to pay for sex with minors. Fogle formally pleaded guilty to the charges on November 19, 2015, and was sentenced to serve 15 years, 8 months in federal prison, with a minimum of 13 years before becoming eligible for early release. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jared_Fogle Jared from Subway made guest appearances on The Biggest Loser and the 2008 version of The Gong Show. On the latter, he appeared briefly and awarded a Subway sandwich to the episode's winner. Jared served as a special guest judge, as a replacement for JayDK, on Episode RI10. Leaving the other judges exhausted and disturbed by the end of the long-ass episode, Jared has been banned from returning as a judge in the future. Jared from Subway is currently a contestant on Survivor: Edge of Extinction, using the alias of "Rick Devens". Per his Survivor interview: "Hobbies: Basketball, hiking/'playing with the kids and dogs', and video games." What a sicko. After surviving the season's first three Tribal Councils as a part of the Manu tribe, Jared from Subway swapped to the Lesu tribe in Episode 4, where he was voted out in a 3-2 vote. He was then sent to the Edge of Extinction. In Episode 6, Jared from Subway won some challenge, and re-entered the game. He is now part of the Top 12. Judge Cuts Jared from Subway's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 9F04 consisted of looking good, showing you the way, his name is Jared and he'll lead you to Subway. That's where it goes, along with the rest. For seven sandwiches and six grams of fat or less. Then, Jared fought a group of children. Saf, Smack, and Mike (reluctantly, since he laughed at it) buzzed the act, but Cipher gave him a standing ovation. Impressed with Jared's pedophilia, Cipher hit the Golden Buzzer, sending him straight into the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Jared from Subway's Quarterfinals performance in Episode 9F06 consisted of singing his own pedophilic version of Demi Lovato's "Cool for the Summer". Saf and Mike buzzed the act. Mike hit Jay’s buzzer, but Jay retracted it. This caused someone in the theater to kashoot themselves. Trivia *Smack banned Jared from AGT wiki when he tried to join the Little Jeffrey cult. *He is still looking good. *Jared is the first open pedophile to receive a Golden Buzzer. Category:Acts Category:9F Acts Category:Novelty Acts Category:9F Novelty Acts Category:Little Celine Cult Category:Joke Acts Category:Pedophiles Category:Main Page GIFs Category:Special Guest Judges Category:RI Judges Category:Male Judges Category:Zoophiles Category:Golden Buzzer Acts Category:9F Golden Buzzer Acts Category:Cipher's Golden Buzzers Category:Quarterfinalists Category:9F Quarterfinalists Category:Male Singers Category:9F Male Singers